


A Heart Mended

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Mended Hearts [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Betrayal, Earth, End of the World, F/M, Love, Moon, Suicide, Tokyo Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi is cruelly betrayed by some of those closest to her but learns to love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Usagi could only cling to the wall as she stared in disbelief.  Mamoru stood up and pulled on his jeans.  Minako giggled and grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her naked body.  The throw that Usagi used to cover her legs with as she and Mamoru would watch TV.

 

She could see that Mamoru was saying something, but she couldn’t hear it above the roaring in her ears.  She could feel the tears start trickling down her face.  Mamoru and Minako got identical looks of disgust at the sight.

 

Usagi swallowed painfully, she still couldn’t hear what they were saying but she managed to rasp out of her swollen throat “I’ll just go now.”  She backed up and fell.  The jolt of hitting the cold tile shook her and she scrambled to her feet and ran out of Mamoru’s apartment, down the hall and clattered down the stairs.  She forgot about using the elevator…she just needed to run.

 

She ran out of the apartment building and ran into someone.  Hands grabbed her and held her upright.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” she babbled and wrenched herself from the hands that tried to hold her.  She ignored the voices that were shouting after her.  She just couldn’t stop.

 

She ran.  And she ran.  And she ran.

 

Finally, exhausted, she collapsed beneath a tree in a small park and broke down.  She clawed at the dirt as she sobbed.  She couldn’t believe what she’d seen in Mamoru’s living room…Mamoru thrusting wildly as Minako clawed at his back, both moaning loudly.  Usagi had read some of her mother’s romance novels and had pictured herself in Mamoru’s arms but she never dreamed that her first “experience” with sex would be seeing the man she loved with one of her best friends.

 

Usagi sat up and took some deep shuddering breaths and sniffled.  She gained her feet and staggered over to a drinking fountain and washed the dirt from her hands and splashed water on her face.  There was supposed to be a meeting at the Temple, glancing at her watch she saw that she was already late but she still headed for there.  She needed to talk to the others; she needed their advice about how she should go on.

 

She trudged up the long staircase and as she gained the top, she saw Mamoru and Minako enter Rei’s room hand in hand.  She stood and stared for a moment then, as quietly as she could, she raced over and listened.

 

“…walked in on us.  You should have seen her face!”  Minako was laughing.  “You would have thought we stomped on her cat!”

 

Rei laughed too.  “Well, you’ve only been having sex with each other for the last three months, she was going to find out sooner or later.  I’m surprised it didn’t take longer than this.”

 

“Well, this sucks!” groused Makoto.  “My bet was that Usagi wouldn’t find out about the two of you until after she married Mamoru.”

 

Mamoru snorted.  “I wasn’t planning on marrying her anyway.”

 

Usagi felt her heart stop.

 

“Well, she knows now, so we might as well kick her while she’s down.” Said Minako.

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” asked Ami.

 

“Look, she’s a lousy fighter and a worse leader.  She doesn’t deserve anything that she has.  So, when she shows up here, we’ll tell her she’s off the Team and she’s to hand over the _Ginzuishou._ ”

 

Usagi felt her heart shatter.

 

“What’s that?!”  At Rei’s yell, Usagi realized that in her shock she’d knocked over a flowerpot.  The sliding door to Rei’s room slammed open.  The people she thought were her friends and boyfriend were standing there glaring.  “Well, people who eavesdrop never hear any good of themselves.” Sneered Rei.

 

Usagi rose to her feet.  She looked from face to face and saw nothing but hatred and contempt.  “Why?”

 

Makoto swaggered over and shoved her off the porch and into the dirt.  “Because you can’t stand on your own two feet with tripping every two minutes.”

 

Rei stood next to her.  “Because you’re a useless crybaby.”

 

Minako shoved Ami forward.  Ami wouldn’t look at her, “Because you don’t learn.”

 

Minako rubbed her body against Mamoru’s.  He wrapped an arm around her waist.  “Because you don’t know how to provide for a man’s needs.”

 

Usagi slowly shook her head from side to side.  “I don’t believe you.  There’s something wrong.”  She touched her brooch and transformed.  She pulled her wand out of her subspace pocket.  “Moon Healing Escalation!”

 

Her power washed over the group…and nothing changed.  They still stared at her like she was a piece of trash.

 

She saw, from the corner of her eye, Phobos and Deimos circling overhead.  The two crows were calling frantically.

 

Minako stared at her.  “Hand over the _Ginzuishou_ Usagi and we won’t hurt you.”

 

“No.  It’s mine.”  Sailor Moon held her wand to her breast.

 

“Well, if that’s the game you want to play…so be it!” snarled Rei as she transformed.  “FIRE SOUL!”

 

Sailor Moon managed to dodge the attack and ran into the center of the Temple’s courtyard.  “Please don’t do this!”

 

Mars readied another attack as she spoke.  “Too bad.  We’re going to take what we want from you!”

 

Looking up Sailor Moon could see Phobos and Deimos diving down towards Mars, their claws outstretched.  “NOOO!”  She screamed.

 

Mars turned and flung her fire at the two crows that had been her companions for most of her life.

 

Sailor Moon ripped her tiara off her forehead and threw it with all of her might, “ **MOON TIARA ACTION!** ” The tiara glowed brightly as it tore through the air and collided with the fireball, knocking it off its deadly course.  “ **RUN**!” Sailor Moon screamed.  The two crows winged over and flew into the sky away from the temple, screaming at the top of their lungs.

 

“Supreme Thunder!”  yelled Jupiter.

 

“NO!” roared three strange voices.  Sailor Moon didn’t have chance to look before she was grabbed and covered by a cloak.  She felt herself being transported.

 

The cloak was pulled off her head and she looked up at her rescuer.

 

“Kunzite!”

 

Sailor Moon fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The blackness began to fade.  Usagi heard a heart thumping steadily beneath her ear and felt a calloused hand stroking her hair and a strong arm beneath her shoulders.  But she knew it was not Mamoru who was holding her.

 

“…believe it.  She attacked her own guardians!”  Said one voice.

 

Another voice rife with irritation spoke, “Will you quit saying that.  We know!”

 

“They betrayed her.  All of them.” Said a third voice.

 

“Oathbreakers.”  The chest beneath Usagi’s cheek rumbled.

 

“Well, we could be considered to be the same.” Said the second voice.

 

“No.  We never broke our oaths to him.  Never.  _She_ tortured us.  Brainwashed us.  We never broke faith with him…he broke faith with us.”

 

Usagi opened her eyes. 

 

Looking down at her was Kunzite.  He smiled gently as he stroked back her hair.  “Hello, Princess.”

 

She looked to her side and saw Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite all smiling at her.  She looked back up at Kunzite.  “I thought you were dead.”

 

Male laughter rang out.  Kunzite smiled and sat her upright.  “The rumors of our demise have been greatly exaggerated.”

 

“But…” her voice trailed off.

 

Zoicite reached over and tapped her nose.  “Remember, you died too.  Yet you’re still here.”

 

Usagi rubbed her forehead.  “I think my brain is broken.”

 

“Don’t think about what happened to us too much.” Advised Nephrite.  “We have bigger things to worry about now.”

 

Zoicite took hold of her hand.  His bottle green eyes gazed into hers.  “I’m sorry that they broke your heart.” He said solemnly.

 

Usagi tried to dash away the tears but they fell down her cheeks like a waterfall.  Kunzite pulled her back against his chest.  “I’m not in a nightmare, am I.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ve tried so hard.  I’ve worked and practiced and tried to become a better fighter but it just doesn’t seem to click.” She said mournfully.

 

Jadeite snorted.  “That’s because you never learned in the first place.”  The others looked at him.  “Remember what we were told?  Back in the Silver Millennium?”

 

Nephrite frowned for a second, his brown eyes staring into the past.  “Oh, Princess Serenity was untrained in the skills of a Senshi.”

 

“She never learned to fight or to lead as a Senshi.”  Agreed Jadeite.  “And because of that, she doesn’t have the ability to do it now.”

 

“And the Senshi only learned in the training arena.  Under the supervision of a Senior Senshi.” Said Kunzite.  “They never learned what it was like to truly go to battle.  And because, they were still learning when the Silver Alliance fell, they never learned how to teach someone like Sailor Moon.  Or how to integrate her into their ranks.”

 

“LORD JADEITE!”

 

“USAGI!”

 

The Shitennou leapt to their feet.  Kunzite moved Usagi to his left side, holding her close.

 

Running towards them were two girls, younger than Usagi.  Their long, dark hair flew behind them.  Running behind the two girls were a man with waist-length white hair and a woman with long curly black hair.

 

Jadeite gasped then held out his arms.  The two girls ran into them.  He held them close for a moment, then pulled back.  He looked them up and down, his hands brushing over their heads, shoulders and arms.  “Are you alright?  She didn’t get you, did she?”

 

The girl on the right shook her head.  “No, Sailor Moon’s tiara deflected her fire.”

 

The girl on the left just shook all over.  “She attacked us.  Sailor Mars attacked us!”

 

Jadeite pulled them close, kissing the top of their heads.  “I’ll never let her attack you again.”

 

The man and woman stopped before them, panting for breath.  Usagi looked at the two girls then at the man and woman.  “Phobos?  Deimos?”  She asked uncertainly.  The two girls nodded.  “Artemis?  Luna?”

 

Artemis smiled as he sucked in air.  “Yes.  We changed to our human forms because we didn’t want the others to see us.”

 

Luna stepped forward and hugged Usagi close.  “I’m so sorry!  I had no idea of what was going on between Minako and Mamoru.  Nor did I know what they were planning on doing to you.”

 

“It’s not your fault.”  Usagi looked at the two former cats.  “I know you couldn’t have known.”

 

“Mercury has that computer of hers and she’s using it.” Said Luna.  “They’re coming.  You need to summon the Outers.”

 

Usagi was confused.  “The Outers?”

 

Luna nodded.  “There are other planets in this solar system, my dear, and they have their own Senshi.”

 

“I guess I never really thought about it.” Said Usagi.

 

“I know.”  Luna patted her cheek.  “I never bothered to bring it up.  The Outers – Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn – traditionally have had different duties than the Inners.  But you need them.  You need them now.”

 

“But how do I summon them, Luna?”

 

“You must become Princess Serenity.  You won’t be able to do it as Sailor Moon.”

 

Kunzite frowned.  “But she’ll have to become Sailor Moon to become Princess Serenity.  Mercury will detect that.”

 

Luna bit her lip.  Artemis stepped forward.  “Lord Kunzite, we don’t have a choice.  She needs the Outers.”

 

Usagi looked up at Kunzite, then at Jadeite who was still holding the traumatized Phobos and Deimos.  She met the eyes of Nephrite and Zoicite, who nodded gravely at her.  She turned to Luna and Artemis, “What do I need to do?”

 

Luna smiled sadly.  “It’s simple.  Just say their names and then say ‘I summon you to my side.’”

 

Usagi took a deep breath.  “Get ready.  Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”  The transformation faded.  Sailor Moon could hear shouting on the far side of the park.  “They’re coming.”  She pulled out her wand just in case.

 

Kunzite stood close to her, sword at the ready.  Jadeite pushed the two girls closer to Sailor Moon and stood next to Nephrite and Zoicite, shielding Sailor Moon.  Artemis stood behind them with a sword in his hand.  Luna pulled Phobos and Deimos further back until they were standing close to Sailor Moon and Kunzite.

 

Sailor Moon took a deep breath, concentrated and transformed into Serenity.  When she opened her eyes, she saw that her wand had transformed into a rod.  She held it in the air and with all her might; she called “SAILOR PLUTO!  SAILOR NEPTUNE!  SAILOR URANUS!  SAILOR SATURN!  I SUMMON YOU TO MY SIDE!”

 

“Princess, we are here.” Came a quiet voice.

 

Serenity looked and before her stood three women and a girl.  She smiled.  She knew them even if she had never met them in this lifetime.  “Pluto, Neptune and Uranus, it is so good to see you again.”  She turned to the girl.  “Saturn, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, even under these circumstances.”

 

“What the hell is going on?” demanded Uranus.

 

Pluto gasped and staggered, Kunzite grabbed her elbow.  “The timeline has changed…” Pluto whispered.  “I don’t know what happened.”

 

Kunzite stared at her with thoughtful eyes.  “This wasn’t supposed to happen?  Can it be fixed?”

 

Pluto gazed into her Orb, and then shook her head.  “No.”  She looked at Serenity.  “I’m sorry, but what is happening now cannot be changed.  Ever.”

 

Serenity took a deep breath.  Her hand reached out for Kunzite’s.  He raised her hand and brought it to his lips and gently kissed the back of it.  “We’ll help you get through this.”  Serenity smiled.  He looked at the Outers and quickly explained what was going on.

 

“They’re here!” Shouted Jadeite.

 

Neptune’s eyes narrowed.  Her silvery voice was hard.  “They dare to hunt our Princess as if she’s an animal.  They dare to attack her and demand that she turn over the _Ginzuishou_ as if it is their right to have it in their possession.”

 

A frown covered Saturn’s tiny face.  “I don’t think so.”  She moved to Nephrite’s side.  He gave a surprised glance to see such a little girl dressed as a Senshi but he wasn’t a Seer for nothing…he could feel the power emanating off her.  He signaled to Zoicite and Jadeite not to say anything.

 

The Inner Senshi appeared before them.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Venus stumbled to a halt and Mars crashed into her, snarling.  “You’re getting as bad as that idiot we’re chasing.”  Jupiter snickered while Mercury continued tapping on her computer.  Venus gave Mars a glare that said she knew seventeen different ways to inflict serious pain and was willing to use them all.  Mars backed up a step.

 

Tuxedo Mask came to Venus’ side.  “Look who’s with her.”

 

Jupiter gasped.  “But, but they’re supposed to be dead!”

 

Mars frowned.  “Who are those other girls dressed like Senshi with her.”

 

Venus tilted her head and examined them.  “I’m not sure.  I don’t remember them.”

 

“I’ve got it.”  Said Mercury.  “They are Sailors Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn.  Saturn should be asleep…at least she was during the Silver Millennium…Pluto guards the Gate of Time and Neptune and Uranus guard the outer reaches of our galaxy from invasion.”

 

“So, they’re like us?” asked Mars.

 

Mercury nodded.  “Yes, but with different responsibilities.  I’m not sure what Saturn’s are, my computer won’t let me access that information.”

 

“Why are the Shitennou alive?” asked Jupiter, her face in an ugly scowl.  “They should be killing her, not defending her!”

 

Venus tossed her hair back with her hand.  “Well, let’s see what’s going on before we take what belongs to us.”  She swaggered towards the group, Tuxedo Mask at her side.  Jupiter and Mars just behind them and Mercury trailing.

 

“You’ve come close enough.” Said Nephrite.

 

Jupiter sneered.  “Who are you to tell US what to do?”

 

“I am Nephrite, one of the Four Heavenly Kings.  Defender of the Princess of the Moon…not that I need to tell you that, oathbreaker.”

 

Mars hissed.  “Who the hell are you calling an oathbreaker.”

 

Jadeite looked at her calmly.  “You.” 

 

Mars snarled. 

 

Luna spoke.  “’I swear on my sacred honor to always protect and defend Serenity, Princess of the Moon from all who would harm her.’”  She looked at Mars.  “Oathbreaker.”

 

“Before you became Beryl’s lapdogs, you were my Guardians.  Get away from that useless woman now.”  Snarled Tuxedo Mask.

 

Serenity moaned.  She had tried to reach out to the Inner Senshi but the bond that they had was in pieces; she couldn’t connect with them anymore.  Kunzite wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him, hiding her eyes so that she didn’t have to look at the man who was once her beloved and the girls she thought were her friends.

 

“We don’t have to obey you, Oathbreaker.” Said Kunzite.

 

Tuxedo Mask’s head jerked back in shock.

 

Kunzite stared at him.  “’I swear before all of the Gods that I shall always defend the men who are my Shitennou to the best of my abilities.  I swear before all the Gods that I know that my Shitennou are honorable men who will always do their utmost to protect and defend my Kingdom, my people and myself.’”

 

Kunzite took a deep breath.  “And we did just that, but no one could defend themselves against the foul magic of Beryl and her Master, Metallia.  But we became free.  And when we did, we went to you.  And you sent us away with foul words and hatred.”

 

Venus looked at Tuxedo Mask.  “They came to see you?  Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

He glared at her.  “I don’t have to tell you everything that happens to me.”  He turned back to the group protecting Serenity.  “Turn over the _Ginzuishou_ to us and we’ll let you go.”

 

“Why should we listen to the one who broke faith not only with us but with the woman he pledged to love forever.”

 

“I never promised that!” said Tuxedo Mask.

 

“’I swear before all the Gods that no matter how many different lives we lead or what temptations are put before me, you will be the only one I will ever love, Serenity.’”  Serenity’s voice was soft but filled with pain.

 

Jupiter scowled, “You can’t hold us to oaths made a thousand years ago when we were fools.”

 

Luna looked down her nose at the traitors.  “All of you will find out rather quickly that the Gods think quite differently.”

 

“To hell with all of this!”  Yelled Mars.  “FIRE…”

 

“WORLD SHAKING!” The Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask all cried out as Uranus’ attack knocked them off their feet.

 

“DEEP SUBMERGE!”  Neptune’s attack slammed them into the ground.

 

Pluto turned to Serenity.  “Quickly, you must awaken the Moon Kingdom and the Outer Planets, then transport us out of here!”

 

Serenity stared at her for a moment then the knowledge came to her mind.  “Saturn.” 

 

The youngest Senshi looked over her shoulder and smiled.  She spun her Glaive between her hands and pointed it at the ones who so badly hurt her princess.  “Silence Wall!”

 

The Inners and Tuxedo Mask began attacking but their attacks bounced off Saturn’s barrier. 

 

Serenity closed her eyes and concentrated once more.  Her rod turned into a staff and she grasped it with both hands and she began to glow white with power.  **“MOON KINGDOM AWAKEN!  PLANET PLUTO AWAKEN!  PLANET SATURN AWAKEN!  PLANET URANUS AWAKEN!  PLANET NEPTUNE AWAKEN!”**

 

The Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask gaped as the bright light surrounded the strange Senshi, the Shitennou and Serenity.

 

Mercury squinted; the light was so bright so she couldn’t really tell but she could swear that Serenity was… _changing._

 

The light flared brighter, blinding them.

 

Venus blinked away the afterimages and looked around her.  The only ones near her were Tuxedo Mask, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury.  That idiot and the trash that had been protecting her were gone.

 

“Where the hell did they go?”


	4. Chapter 4

 

The Great Hall of the Castle of the Moon solidified around them.

 

“It’s as I remember.”  Murmured Luna.

 

“I don’t feel so good.”  Serenity’s voice seemed different.  Deeper.  Mature

 

Everyone turned and looked at her.  And received a shock.  The young teenager that they had known just briefly was gone.  In her place was a woman seemingly in her early twenties but with an aura of ageless immortality.  Her hair had turned pure silver and pooled on the floor.  Her eyes of pure blue gentleness looked back at them then glazed over.

 

Kunzite caught her before she fell to the floor.  As he looked at Serenity’s perfect heart-shaped face, he felt something that he hadn’t felt in a long time.  And he was surprised to find that he didn’t feel guilty that he wasn’t feeling it for Venus or the fact that the woman who once had been the beloved of his prince had now enraptured him.  But he also knew that the woman-child that he held in his arms was in no way ready for a new love. 

 

But, he was willing to wait.  He had plenty of time.  He usually didn’t make instant decisions like this.  He liked to think things through and examine all the possibilities.  But in this case, he didn’t.  He would take his time and court Serenity, as she deserved.

 

“Wow!  That’s one hell of a change!” Jadeite eyed Serenity appreciatively then backed off at the look in Kunzite’s eyes.

 

Pluto sighed.  “It’s irreversible.  She had done in just a few minutes what should have taken several years to accomplish.  She will never be able to go back to being the child she was.”

 

Luna shook her head.  “Then we shall just have to help her get through this.”

 

“Luna, where are Serenity’s rooms?” asked Kunzite.

 

Luna bit her lip.  “Well, she _is_ Queen of the Moon now, so she should go to the rooms her mother used.”

 

Kunzite shook his head.  “That can wait.  Let’s at least put her some place where, when she wakes, it will be somewhat familiar to her.”

 

Luna nodded.  “Her old rooms then.”  She began walking.  “Follow me.”

 

Kunzite looked at Phobos and Deimos.  “Will you come with me?  I’ll need you to watch over her.”

 

The twins looked at Jadeite who smiled and nodded.  The girls grinned back then bowed to Kunzite.  “We are honored to watch over our Queen.”

 

“It’s going to be a week or more before she awakens.” Warned Pluto.  “She used a lot of energy doing what she did.”

 

Nephrite tapped his fingers to his cheek.  “We’ll have to find a way to persuade a doctor to come here.”

 

“That probably won’t be too hard.”  Muttered Pluto.

 

“Start looking around.  See what you can find.”  Ordered Kunzite.  “We need to be able to see what’s happening on Earth.”

 

Zoicite nodded.  “The Lunarians were able to watch the Earth back then, so we should be able to do it now.”  He looked at the four Outer Senshi.  “Any ideas of where to start looking?”

 

Uranus chuckled.  “Not a clue.  None of us ever really spent any time here.  Pluto was the one who came the most.”

 

Pluto shook her head at Zoicite’s hopeful gaze.  “Sorry, don’t look at me.  I only came when the Queens of the Moon summoned me.  I never walked around the castle.”

 

“ _Queens_ of the Moon?” Jadeite muttered to Nephrite.

 

Nephrite gave his impulsive brother a hard look.  “Whatever you do,” he muttered back.  “DO NOT ask Pluto her age.”

 

88888

 

Kunzite followed Luna through the corridors.  He was positive that he recognized paintings and statues as he walked.  Finally Luna entered a corridor that was extremely familiar.  He didn’t look at the doors on either side or the planetary symbols that adorned them.  Luna opened the door at the end of the hallway.  Kunzite followed her inside, Phobos and Deimos close behind.  He barely glanced at the sumptuous seating area and the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the gardens.

 

Luna opened another door, it was a bedroom.  Kunzite laid Serenity down on the silken comforter and stepped back.  He looked at Luna.  “I’ll leave you to make her comfortable.”

 

Luna snorted.  “Well, I’m certainly not going to let YOU do it!”  She smirked at Kunzite’s raised eyebrow.  “Don’t think I didn’t notice your…reaction…when you saw what she looks like now.  It’s too early.  Her heart needs time to heal.”

 

Kunzite almost smiled but bowed deeply to Serenity’s first and most loyal Guardian.  “I’ll give her time to heal her heart, but I will not allow her to reject love.”

 

“It’s impossible for Serenity to reject love.” Protested Luna.

 

“There are as many types of love as there are stars.”  Said Kunzite.  “And you know exactly what type of love I’m talking about.”  He bowed again.  “I’ll leave her to your care, for now.  I’m going to go see what trouble the others have managed to get into.”

 

88888

 

The others had been busy.  The kitchens had been found as well as the Throne Room.  Nephrite found the Armory, Jadeite found a room filled with transporters, both portable and permanent, Zoicite found the Communications Room, which also had equipment that had been used to monitor the Earth.

 

Zoicite took a deep breath and flicked them on.  Screens flared to life.  And he was surprised to see that they not only looked over the actual lands but several were connected to television stations in various countries.  A memory came back to him concerning a talk he had with Mercury.

 

“The entire castle is monitored by a computer with artificial intelligence.  It’s not self-aware but it’s able to learn and adapt and repair itself.”

 

Zoicite’s eyes narrowed, he leaned back in his chair.  “Prime?”

 

A soft contralto replied.  “Yes, Lord Zoicite?”

 

“I just wanted to see if I remembered your name correctly.”

 

“You did.  May I say ‘Welcome back.’?  I’ve been rather lonely.”

 

Zoicite raised an eyebrow.  “You’ve been lonely?”  _Not self-aware huh?  Shows you how much_ she _knew._

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sorry about that.  But you won’t have time to be lonely anymore.  We’re going to be quite busy.  Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, Lord Zoicite.”

 

“Are you the one that created this setup to monitor Earth?”

 

“Yes.  Since the Earth’s technology changed, it behooved me to change with it.”

 

Zoicite rubbed his hands together.  “Excellent.  Let’s get started.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

After leaving Serenity, Kunzite found Zoicite and the others gathered in the Communications Room watching the television feeds from Earth.  No matter what country it was, they were all having a collective panic attack about “the aliens among us.”

 

He thought about it for a moment and decided to have Zoicite access all television and radio feeds.  He introduced himself as “The Duke of Luna” and explained that the moon as well as certain planets in the galaxy have awakened and are now able to support life.  He explained that the “aliens” were just people who were former citizens of those planets who had been reborn on Earth.  The Alliance and especially his Queen wanted only peace with the people of the Earth.  And that if the former citizens of the newly awakened planets wished to return, they would be most welcome, but it would be appreciated if they gave the Alliance a bit of time to prepare for them.

 

That’s when things went “bat-shit crazy” as Jadeite less than eloquently put it.

 

Armies all over the world discharged “alien” soldiers for “conflicting loyalties” and denied services to “alien” veterans since they were obviously “non-citizens.”  Kunzite ordered that they be brought to the Moon or their home planet; he couldn’t allow soldiers, veterans and their families be punished for something that was beyond their control.  Zoicite along with Prime and her sister computers on the other planets frantically prepared living quarters for the displaced soldiers and their families. 

 

The arriving soldiers, while difficult to handle in the mass numbers that came in such a short period time, were a godsend.  Several countries began wholesale executions of the “devil infidels” while China and North Korea formed huge prison camps.

 

The portable transporters that Jadeite found came in handy to rescue the people trying to flee the murders and prison camps.  The Senshi and Shitennou and the soldiers fought forces seeking to kill the refugees until every person they could find were safe.  Then went to the camps and rescued those imprisoned there.

 

The more civilized countries of Earth agreed to allow the Alliance time to prepare homes for its citizens.  But many of those people who were found to be “aliens” soon found themselves jobless and/or homeless.

 

More and more people began arriving on the moon, most were transferred to Pluto, Saturn, Neptune or Uranus.  But many stayed.  The Castle was bustling with activity.  Among the new arrivals were Motoki Furuhata and his sister Unazuki.  Motoki’s long-time girlfriend, Reika, rejected him when she discovered that he was of Plutonian origins.  Pluto took one look at him and remembered him as the son of one her dukes.  She promptly named him “Duke of Pluto” and placed him in charge of ruling the planet since she had to stay with the Gates of Time.  Unazuki followed and became his right hand as well as the Duchess of Charon.

 

Naru Osaka and Gurio Umino had been thrown out of their homes by their parents and expelled from their school.  Naru was taken to Serenity’s room and was shocked by the changes in her friend but agreed to stay and help.  She began assisting Nephrite in trying to contact planets outside the galaxy.  The first one that responded was a planet called Kinmoku who’s Princess sent her Senshi to determine if it was worthwhile to establish contact with the reborn Lunar civilization.

 

Umino worked with Zoicite in monitoring Earth.  They did their best to make sure that Alliance citizens were not imprisoned or experimented on, and if they were, rescued as soon as possible.

 

Usagi’s parents and brother also arrived after Neptune and Uranus went to them directly to explain what had happened to their daughter.  It wasn’t until they arrived on the Moon that they were told about what had really happened.  Kenji had to be physically restrained after he grabbed an ancient battleaxe off the wall and made for the transporters, cursing the entire time and threatening the traitors and Tuxedo Mask.  “I knew that disgusting boy wasn’t good enough for her!”

 

Kunzite was forced to set guards at the doors of the Transportation Room to keep Kenji from sneaking down Earth.  He also, after seeing the look in the boy’s eyes, added Shingo to the “No Transporter List” as well.

 

Ikuko was taken to her daughter’s side and didn’t leave until she was threatened with being drugged unconscious by the doctor in charge of Serenity’s care, a lovely woman of Neptunian origins who had lived in Jamaica.

 

Neptune and Uranus followed Pluto’s example and set up ruling councils for their planets as well.  Neptune used her mirror to scry who would be best for the job.  Unlike Pluto, they knew that eventually, they would retire as Senshi and become Queen of their planets.  But their planets needed organization now and they just didn’t have the time.  They placed their faith in their councilors.  And their councilors did not let them down.

 

Planet Saturn had quite a different problem.  By anyone’s standards, Sailor Saturn was far too young to rule.  But Saturn, like the other planets, needed someone in charge NOW not later.  So, Kunzite along with the other Senshi decided to create a ruling council for Saturn.  They had Neptune use her mirror once again and chose two people each from Saturn’s nobility, military and priesthood as well as one commoner.  Sailor Saturn met with her new councilors along with the other Senshi and Shitennou.  The shy young ruler charmed her new councilors.  And those who stood behind her impressed them.  Saturn’s councilors also understood very clearly that their positions were only temporary until Queen Serenity approved them or not as she was, by law, the guardian of Sailor Saturn.

 

Then Serenity awakened.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 Usagi sat on a sofa out on her balcony, sipping a cup of tea, gazing at the Earth.  She had moved into her mother’s old rooms.  She liked the rooms that she had as a princess but she couldn’t bear walking down the hallway and seeing the rooms of the girls who had been her friends and the memories, old and new, good and so very bad.  So much had happened since that horrible day.  She still didn’t like thinking about what started all of this.

 

When she had awakened from her healing sleep, she was shocked at her appearance.  She smiled wryly to herself.  _Face it, you freaked out!_   But she managed to calm down after awhile.  She, by now, had gotten used to her new form but she still would catch a glimpse of herself in a mirror and wonder who that person was.

 

The Outer Senshi and the Shitennou were kind and let her regain her feet but they also didn’t let her ignore what was going on.  As they reported what had happened on Earth and what was happening now, she felt herself awaken, in a way.  It was a part of herself that she didn’t know existed.  One that was able to listen to her advisors and make decisions that would impact those who depended on her.

 

She knew that it didn’t come from Usagi.  Usagi wasn’t that sort of person.  This came from the Serenity that had lived in the Silver Millennium and learned how to rule from her mother.

 

Usagi sometimes missed the girl that she had been but she also liked the woman that she had so suddenly become.  She liked how she was able to make decisions; the right decisions and that people implemented them and didn’t walk around saying that she was stupid or wrong.

 

She looked over everything that the Senshi and Shitennou had decided during her illness and confirmed it all.  She met with Saturn’s councilors and confirmed them as Saturn’s Regency Council until Hotaru came of age and was able to make her own decisions.

 

She even made true Kunzite’s falsehood and officially named him The Duke of Luna.

 

She was glad that Nephrite and Naru had been able to contact other planets.  She had met with the Senshi of Kinmoku and had liked them.  They had returned home and reported to their princess and that information had been passed on to other planets.  Those planets sent ambassadors to meet with her and the others to form political alliances and trade agreements.

 

One thing that she had asked for was if retired Senshi would come to the Moon Kingdom to help train her and her Senshi.  She had discovered that she could no longer transform into Sailor Moon but as Serenity, she was still very powerful and she wanted to know how to control it.

 

So Sailor Taura of Meralon, Sailor Rhon of Azel and Sailor Baena of Valadamera joined her Court.  They all had different personalities and ways of teaching but she was learning a lot and she hoped that they would be able to help all of her Senshi when they were finally together.

 

She was glad that her friends and family insisted on calling each other with the names that they’d been born with in this time.  At least when they were in private.  When it was public or had to do with making political decisions, they used each other’s formal names.

 

“You look comfortable.”

 

The deep voice interrupted her musings but she wasn’t startled.  She knew that he had come.  She looked down at her white tank top, pink pajama bottoms and socks and smiled.  “Not exactly queenly attire is it.”  She looked up at Kazuya who stood dressed in a polo shirt, slacks and topsiders, which was about as casual as the man could get.  She patted the seat next to her.  “Join me.”

 

Kazuya sat down next to her; his long legs stretched out on the ottoman.  He held a glass of a brownish-looking liquid in one long-fingered hand.   She pointed at the glass.  “What’s that?”

 

“Whiskey.”

 

“Oh.  Michiru is teaching me about wines.  May I have a taste?”

 

Kazuya looked at her.  “You won’t like it.” But he handed the glass over.

 

Usagi made a face at him.  “Like Mama says ‘you won’t know until you try it’” She took a large mouthful and swallowed.  Kazuya rescued his glass as Usagi sputtered, choked and coughed.  She fumbled for her tea and managed to sip some down.  “That’s HORRIBLE!” she rasped.  “How can you stand it?”

 

Kazuya took a sip.  “It’s an acquired taste.”

 

Usagi made a face.  “I’m so NOT going to acquire it!”

 

The pair sat next to each other in silence, gazing at the Earth.  Usagi moved over until she was able to lean against him and rest her head on his shoulder.  She hoped that he didn’t think she was being too presumptuous, but his arm came around her shoulders and he pulled her closer.  She felt…safe next to him.  It was a different feeling than the one she had with Mamoru.  She couldn’t put her finger on it but this feeling was better.  Safer.   Secure.

 

“I know this is private time but I’ve decided there needs to be a new agreement signed by each member planet of the Alliance.” Usagi murmured.  “But, I don’t want a signing ceremony until the other planets are awake as well.”

 

Kazuya rubbed his chin on the top of her head.  “I thought that’s what you were thinking earlier.  I had Nobuyuki find the original contract.  We’ll have to bring in experts in Law, Trade and Military from the various planets to look it over and see what changes need to be made that will fit in this modern era.”

 

“I don’t really remember the old agreement.”

 

“He should have downloaded it to your office computer so you’ll be able to go over it.”

 

“Good.”

 

Silence reigned.  Interrupted only by the occasional singing of a night bird.

 

“I found them.”

 

Kazuya looked at Usagi.  The non sequitur surprised him.  “Found who?”

 

Usagi took a deep breath.  “The girls who will become the new Inner Senshi.”

 

“Where are they?”

 

“Japan.”

 

Kazuya wasn’t surprised with that answer.  There had been a long discussion as to why all of them had been born in Japan.  It was Kenji who had come up with the answer.  “You were born there because Usagi and that piece of scum were born there.”  Kenji clearly had not forgiven Mamoru.

 

Kenji’s answer made sense.  It also explained why almost half of Japan’s population turned out to be citizens of the Outer Planets.

 

“Kazuya.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sometimes I see them.  The ones who used to be my Senshi.”

 

“You do?”

 

Usagi nodded.  “The bond is badly broken, so what I see are brief images.”

 

Kunzite hesitated to ask but he had to.  “Do you see him?”

 

“Yes.  And he’s still with her.”

 

Kazuya’s answer was to pull Usagi even closer.  She laid her head on his chest.  “We’ll have to go to Japan to get the other girls.  I can wake up their planets from there.”

 

“I’m not sure if I like that idea.”  Kazuya scowled.  “People are still hysterical and frightened down there.  The Queen of the Moon arriving might send some of them over the edge.”

 

She tilted her face so that she was looking up at him.  “I have to go, Kazuya.  I need to say goodbye.”

 

He understood that need.  “Alright.  We’ll make plans.  We’ll have to contact the Japanese government about it.  It may take awhile.”

 

“Don’t take too long.  I don’t want the girls to think that we don’t care.”  At that, she rose to her feet and became Serenity, her white gown swirling around her feet.  She called her staff to her hand and pointed it at the Earth.  She glowed brightly for a moment then it faded.  Her staff disappeared.

 

She turned back around and faced Kazuya.  “I have to say something to you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

She bit her lip.  “You might think it’s too soon or that I’m being…something…”

 

Kazuya walked over to her and cupped her cheek.  “What is it, darling?”

 

Serenity’s eyes widened at the endearment.  “I love you.”

 

Kazuya smiled.  “I love you too.” 

 

He bent down to kiss her, wrapping his arms tight around her as she leaned into his embrace.  Gently he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.

 

That night, whatever was left of the bonds she had with her former Senshi and Mamoru shattered to dust in the formation of new ones that were much stronger and longer lasting.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Ami sat in Rei’s room staring at the television.  She barely heard the snide remarks the other girls and Mamoru were making about Serenity coming to Tokyo.  She didn’t think that they understood the implications.  Right after Usagi had disappeared with the Outer Senshi and the Shitennou, she discovered that she could no longer use her Mercury computer.  Quietly she tried to transform into Sailor Mercury…and couldn’t.  She didn’t think that the other three even bothered to try since there had been no youma since Usagi left.

 

She didn’t understand why she was still with them.  Minako and Mamoru were constantly crawling all over each other.  She was fairly certain that Mamoru had slept with Rei and Makoto; he had approached her but she turned him down.

 

The news anchor was still talking about the official visit of the Queen of the Moon.  It was speculated that she would be coming to talk issues of trade amongst other things with the various world leaders.

 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to go and suck up to her when she gets here.” Minako’s tone of voice was bored as her hands roamed over Mamoru.

 

Ami shook her head.  “Usagi won’t forgive us.  Ever.”

 

Rei sneered at her.  “Oh, please!  All we have to do is talk fast and pretend we’re very, very sorry and that idiot will forgive us.”

 

Makoto nodded vigorously.  “Exactly!  I’m not losing out on what will come my way:  being a ruler of a planet.”

 

Mamoru barked a laugh.  “It will be easy to get Usagi to forgive me.  A little chocolate, some kisses and a few manly tears…she’ll be in the palm of my hand.”

 

Minako bit him on the lip.  “And when she’s busy playing Queen, we can have our own playtime.”  Mamoru laughed and threw her back on Rei’s bed and rolled around on it with her.

 

“Can you two stop for a while?”  Rei looked at them with disgust and poorly disguised jealousy.  “She’s going to be arriving soon so we better get there before she does.”

 

Minako pushed Mamoru off her.  As she walked by Rei, she whispered.  “You’re turning green.” And slid the outer door to Rei’s room open.

 

The group walked outside and was surprised by the four young women waiting there.  One had long blond hair held back with a red headband.  Another had a bright red ponytail.  The third had jet-black hair that was neatly braided.  The fourth had light blue hair that frothed in gentle curls.

 

The blond looked up.  “Hello, we’ve been waiting for you.”

 

“Who the hell are you?” said Minako.  It was obvious that she was startled.

 

Ami frowned as something in the back of her mind tried to bloom.

 

The blond grinned.  “You don’t remember me…Cousin?”  She laughed.  “Well, it doesn’t matter.  You have something that we want and we have come to get them.”

 

Rei shoved past Minako.  “We don’t have anything that you need to have.”

 

The girl with the braid toyed with the end.  “Yes, Cousin, you do.”

 

Makoto just cracked her knuckles making the red-haired girl laugh.

 

Ami stepped around and walked closer to the girl with the light blue curls.  “Cousin?”

 

The girl gave a gentle smile.  “Yes.  Cousin.  Back in the Silver Millennium, we were cousins.  But now, no, we are in no way related to you.”

 

“Thank Selene for that!” said the blond girl.

 

Minako curled her lip at the girl “Then you should know who you are talking to.”

 

“Oh, we know exactly who we are talking to.” Came the prompt reply.  “The traitors who betrayed their princess and friend.”

 

Ami clutched her throat.  “You know what happened?”

 

The blond glanced at her.  “We know what you did and didn’t do.”  She refocused on Minako and reached out a hand.  “Venus Crystal!”

 

Minako gasped as the Crystal materialized out of her purse and into the hand of the girl.

 

“Mars Crystal!”

 

“Jupiter Crystal!”

 

Rei shrieked with rage as the Mars Crystal went to the girl with the braid and Makoto made a grab for the Jupiter Crystal as it darted to the girl with the red ponytail.

 

The blue-haired girl reached out a hand.  “Wait!” cried out Ami.  She reached into her purse and pulled out the Crystal and computer that were once hers.  She held them for a moment and a tear dripped onto the Crystal’s surface.  She looked up and held them out to the new Mercury.  “They were a good friends.”

 

Mercury smiled and gently took them from Ami’s hands.  “I’ll take good care of them.” She promised.

 

Ami nodded.  She bowed deeply to the new Senshi then turned and walked off, never looking back.  Those who were once her friends never saw her again.

 

Venus looked back at the ones who used to be Senshi.  “Just so you know, while Queen Serenity will never order your execution, don’t ever set foot on the Moon.  His Grace, the Duke of Luna, will not be so kind.”

 

Jupiter looked at them with hard eyes.  “And don’t ever come to any of the other planets either.  The minute you do, your treason will be publicly announced followed by your public execution.”

 

“Except for my planet.” Murmured Mercury.

 

Jupiter laughed.  “Except for Mercury.  Your treason will be publicly announced then you will be sent to the mines to work until you die.  And don’t bother trying to go to another galaxy, they know about you too.  And most of them won’t bother with a public trial, they’ll just kill you and send back your bodies…if they even bother doing that.”

 

Mars looked at Mamoru.  “There is nothing we can do to punish the Prince of the Earth, but you will not be permitted to travel to the Moon or the other planets, if you try, you will be returned here.  Forcibly if necessary.”

 

Mamoru stepped forward.  “Can I talk to Usagi?”

 

“So you can try the chocolate, and the kisses and the manly tears?”  Venus sneered at him.  “Yeah, don’t think so.  And I really doubt His Grace will allow it.”

 

“His Grace?”

 

Mars rolled her eyes.  “Haven’t you paid any attention to the TV?  Kunzite, the Duke of Luna.  The fiancé of Serenity, Queen of the Moon.”

 

Mamoru swayed.  He didn’t expect that; he always thought that Usagi would be at his side with a snap of his fingers.

 

Mercury flipped open her computer and checked it.  “We’ve got to go!  Her Majesty will be arriving soon!”

 

“Transform!” ordered Venus.  The Senshi obeyed and the four women darted off.  Leaving behind three stunned young women and a man beginning to break.

 

888888

 

_“We are here at the Diet building where Queen Serenity is expected to arrive at any moment.  The security here is intense due to all of the various world leaders here.  Word has it that Lunar security personnel arrived about a week ago to work with Japanese and other security teams._

_“Oh!  Something appears to be happening!  Yes, the security forces are moving!  Oh!  The outer Senshi have arrived!  Sailor Neptune, also known as world famous violinist Michiru Kaioh, is as elegant as always!  Sailor Uranus, the racer Haruka Tenoh, is by her side.  The woman with the long green hair is Sailor Pluto.  And, oh my! She is young!  The young girl with the tall spear…I’m sorry?  Oh, it’s called a Glaive…the young Senshi is Sailor Saturn.  They are collectively known as the Outer Senshi._

_“And here they are!  The Inner Senshi!  Sailor Venus!  Sailor Mars!  Sailor Jupiter!  Sailor Mercury!  It has been several weeks since they have been seen but they also look as lovely as ever._

_“Rumor has it that Queen Serenity will revive the Inner Planets.  Exactly when she will be doing this is unknown._

_“The Senshi are turning their backs to the crowd, it’s obvious that they are expecting something to happen…there is a bright light glowing…_

_“YES!  YES!  It is Queen Serenity.  My God!  She is even more beautiful than she was described!  At her side is her fiancé, Kunzite, the Duke of Luna.  He is extremely handsome himself!  And behind them are Lords Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite…rumor has it that they are ‘close friends’ of Sailors Jupiter, Mars and Mercury._

_“The Inner Senshi are approaching the Queen and going to one knee in front of her.  She is motioning them to stand.  The Queen is smiling and talking to them.  The Outer Senshi are approaching as well.  There seems to be some sort of quick conference.  The Duke and the other gentlemen are moving away.  The Senshi are surrounding the Queen.  She has pulled a staff from somewhere…she is saying something…what a bright light!  It’s even brighter than the light when Queen Serenity arrived…_

_“Oh, oh, oh!  Oh, I remember now!  I’m from Venus!  Oh, I’m from Venus!  I can’t believe that I’m crying on air but I am so very happy right now…”_


	8. The End

 

Mamoru stood at the main observation deck of the Tokyo Tower.  There wasn’t much he could see in the pitch-black night.  Things had changed so much in the three years since Usagi became Queen of the Moon.

 

After she revived the inner planets, many of those re-awakened citizens left the Earth.

 

Earth went from over 7 billion people to less than 1 billion in just a very few months.  And things began to fall apart.  Because there weren’t enough people knowledgeable to run them, power plants slowly broke down.  Gasoline ran out.  Food because a scare commodity.  Many on the African continent who had depended on the West for basic supplies starved to death.  Most of Europe simply disintegrated.  The big cities of the United States and Canada went the same way.  The small towns with farming backgrounds were hanging on.

 

Fanatics in the Middle East got their hands on nuclear weapons…and used them on each other.  North Korea attacked South Korea, which caused China to invade both counties.  North Korean leaders fired off their nuclear missiles.  It would be thousands of years before the Middle East and most of Asia were inhabitable again.  He had managed to use his powers to shield Japan from the nuclear fallout but it wasn’t going to last for much longer.

 

He had been told that Ami had been seen, along with her mother, boarding a freighter for the United States.  He wasn’t sure what they would find there or what sort of reception they would get, but it certainly had to be better than here.

 

He didn’t know what happened to Makoto.  She just disappeared.

 

Rei’s grandfather died.  She laid him out on the porch of the shrine.  She then went around and set fire to all of the Shrine’s outer buildings, returned to the shrine, set fire to it, knelt by her grandfather’s side and committed suicide.

 

He had found Minako.  The ones who attacked her didn’t even bother dragging her into a dark alley.  He found her on the sports field of her middle school.  It was obvious that she had tried to fight but from the number of shoe prints and scuffmarks, there were just too many.  He opened up the ground and buried her right there.

 

He had spent the last two years alone.  He had tried everything he could to contact Usagi but had been turned away then just plain ignored.

 

The Earth was dying.  He knew it.  He could feel it.

 

He hoped that Usagi was happy.

 

Mamoru, Prince of the Earth, jumped off the Tokyo Tower.

 

888888

 

A young man appeared and gazed down at the pitiful broken body.  “You poor fool.” Murmured the young man.  He held out his hand and a golden crystal emerged from the corpse.  He closed his hand on it and disappeared.

 

888888

 

Serenity sat at the main table having dinner with the Court.  She occasionally got tired of the functions but having her friends and family with her made them enjoyable.  She was glad that Jupiter was back in public after the birth of her second child a few weeks ago.

 

Serenity place her hand over the small bump that was just beginning to show.  Kunzite placed his hand over hers.  She looked up at him and smiled.  Their precious first child, Small Lady, was in the nursery with the other children.  By now, each of her Senshi, except for Pluto and Uranus, had given birth to at least one child.  Mars had surprised everyone, including herself, with triplets – a girl and two boys.

 

Venus and Neptune never admitted who got them pregnant.  Serenity suspected that two of the Senshi from Kinmoku, Sailor Star Healer was responsible for Venus and Sailor Star Maker was responsible for Neptune.  Exactly how, she didn’t know.  She didn’t want to know.

 

Suddenly, in front of her table, appeared a young man with white hair wearing white with ocean green accents.  Shouts greeted his appearance as people noticed him.  Security personnel began to rush towards him.

 

“Hold.” Commanded Queen Serenity.  She looked at the young man.  “Who are you?”

 

The young man bowed.  “Queen Serenity, I am Helios, priest of Elysion…and current guardian of the Golden Crystal.”

 

Serenity fumbled for Kunzite’s hand.  “You are the Guardian of the Golden Crystal?”

 

Helios nodded.  “Yes, your majesty.  It is my sad duty to inform you that the Prince of the Earth is dead.”

 

The Senshi and Shitennou turned to one another silently.  Serenity closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  She opened her eyes and looked at Helios.  “Why have you come here, Priest Helios?”

 

It was Helios’s turn to close his eyes.  “The Earth is dying.  It was failing before, but with the death of the Prince, it’s happening faster.  It has been deeply wounded by it’s recent troubles and needs time to Heal.  Will you please use the _Ginzuishou_ to seal it until it is well again?”

 

“What of the people who are still alive?” asked Jadeite.

 

Helios turned to him.  “I will save them to the best of my abilities.”

 

Mercury spoke.  “Can we bring them here?”

 

“No, they would not survive.”  Helios turned back to Serenity.  “Your answer, your Majesty?”

 

Serenity gracefully inclined her head.  “I shall do as you ask.  Give me two Earth rotations to prepare.”

 

“As you wish.”  Helios disappeared as quickly as he had come.

 

888888

 

Two days later, Serenity, her Senshi, their families, the Court and castle staff gathered in the gardens.

 

Serenity declared a day of mourning for the planet they had once resided upon.  People all over the Moon and other planets watched and wept for the end of the Earth.

 

With her Senshi gathered around her, Serenity called forth her staff and aimed it at the Earth.  She and her Senshi began glow, brighter and brighter.  Then her staff released a great beam of light that shot straight and true towards the Earth.

 

They watched as the light seemed to explode as it landed then quickly enveloped the planet.  Soon nothing could be seen of the blue oceans and brown and green lands of Earth.  It became a ball of ice.

 

They stood there for minutes longer, then slowly people began to leave until the only ones left in the garden was Serenity and her loved ones.  She turned to Kunzite and reached for their daughter who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  “Mama…” Small Lady muttered sleepily and fell back asleep on her mother’s shoulder, thumb in her rosebud mouth.

 

Serenity buried her face in her daughter’s pink hair; the hair Small Lady had in common with her Moon Queen Grandmother before it had turned silver from using the _Ginzuishou_.  She looked up at her husband.

 

Kunzite smiled and wrapped his arms around what gave his life meaning.  He whispered in Serenity’s ear.  “It won’t be for forever, my darling.  Just for a long time.”

 

Serenity sighed and took one last look at the Earth.  “I know.  It will mend, just like my heart did.”

 

She turned her back and led everyone back into the Castle.

 

888888

 

Helios knelt next to the capsule.  He had done his best to save everyone but he estimated that only a million or so people would actually survive.

 

Helios held out his hand and the Golden Crystal appeared.  Helios pushed his hand through the wall of the capsule.  He opened his hand above the abdomen of the young woman that was inside the capsule and released the Golden Crystal.  It entered the young woman’s body and disappeared.

 

Helios withdrew his hand and stood up.  Gazing down at the person within the capsule, he wondered _will she consider this punishment or penance?_   He smiled briefly and disappeared.

 

Unknowing of the precious burden she now carried, Ami Mizuno slept.

 

 

## The End


End file.
